The present invention relates generally to a picture frame, and more particularly to a versatile picture frame.
The conventional picture frame is generally defective in design in that a picture to be displayed can not be put into the picture frame from the front side of the picture frame, and that the picture must be put into the picture frame from the back side of the picture frame. It is time-consuming and inconvenient to replace a picture held in the picture frame or to put a new picture into the picture frame from the back side of the picture frame. This is particularly true with a wall picture frame, which must be first removed from the wall. In addition, the back side of the conventional picture frame lacks a decorative effect. Moreover, the conventional picture frame is not compatible with vanity, cabinet, wall clock, jewelry box, etc.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a picture frame with means to enable a picture to be removed from or put into the picture frame from the front side of the picture frame.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a picture frame with a back side having a decorative effect.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a versatile picture frame which can be used harmoniously along with other objects.
The picture frame of the present invention comprises a main body which is provided with a picture slot having a flat bottom to accommodate the back side of a picture. The picture slot is provided in the side walls thereof with two grooves opposite to each other. One of the two grooves is provided with an elastic member which is intended to provide a spring force directed toward the opposite groove. A press member is disposed in the picture slot to press the picture. The press member is hollow plate, transparent glass, or transparent acrylic plate. The side of the press member has a thickness slightly smaller than the width of the groove. The press member is disposed in the picture slot such that one side of the press member is pressed against by the elastic member, and that other side of the press member is inserted into the groove. As the press member is pushed in the direction toward the elastic member, the other side of the press member is let out of the groove, thereby enabling the press member to be removed from the main body to facilitate the replacing of the picture.
The foregoing objectives, features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of two preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.